Genderbend! No puedo casarme contigo
by Draarisan
Summary: Sanjiko fue secuestrada por Capone Gang Bege para que se case con Pudding, el 35º hijo de Big Mom. Lo que ellos ignoraban es que ella iba a casarse con Namizou ¡y que esperaban un hijo! ¿Qué pasará con la relación entre el navegante y la cocinera? ¿Serán capaces los Mugiwara de impedir la boda concertada?


¡Hola! Éste es mi primer fanfic y está basado en el arco de Zou y principios del arco de Totland. Los personajes no son los del manga/anime original sino sus _genderbend_ o lo que es lo mismo, cambiados de género.

Disclaimer: El manga/anime One Piece pertenece exclusivamente al gran Eiichiro Oda y a Toei Animation.

Acciones sin símbolos.

— Diálogo. —

«Pensamientos.»

* * *

Namizou y Sanjiko se habían enamorado el uno del otro, iban a casarse y esperaban un hijo, pero no tenían ni la menor idea de que su porvenir les separaría. Recientemente lo habían anunciado a sus nakamas, quienes no reaccionaron de otra forma que con gozo y alegría. Hubo un pequeño festín en alta mar rumbo a Dressrosa tras recoger a Lawko, a Kin'emon, a Momonosuke y apresar a Caesarko. La cocinera, preocupada por aquella nueva condición suya de embarazada, pidió a la cirujana que le explicase cómo iría cambiando su cuerpo, su estado de humor y qué síntomas estaban por aparecer. Ésta, a pesar de su semblante serio y más bien nada amigable, lo hizo e incluso se comprometió a hacer las revisiones correspondientes mientras la alianza siguiera vigente. En Dressrosa la banda tuvo que dividirse y Brooko, Chopperina, Namizou, Sanjiko, la pequeña samurái y Caesarko se adelantaron a Zou siendo perseguidos por el barco de Big Mom, pero lograron despistarles adentrándose en la niebla. Namizou estaba alerta por la baja visibilidad y el constante peligro de chocar con algún islote o de un repentino cambio en el clima, tan habitual en aquel mar. La rubia lo sabía y por eso guardaba silencio mientras el pelirrojo la abrazaba con fuerza.

— Te sacaré de aquí. — Repetía el navegante de vez en cuando mientras la rodeaba con ambos brazos antes de darle un beso en la frente, a lo que la cocinera asentía y daba un silencioso suspiro.

Ella entendía la actitud protectora de su prometido pero también pensaba que era algo exagerado empezar a tratarla así en su cuarta semana de embarazo, todo -según lo veía ella- porque la primera mañana que se levantó mareada para ir a vomitar Namizou empezó a tomar consciencia de que la rubia tenía que descansar más y no exigirse demasiado. Ciertamente se encontraba un poco más fatigada que antes y en ciertos momentos del día las náuseas no le querían dar tregua, sobre todo cuando tocaba preparar las comidas ya que estaba más sensible a los olores de los alimentos y del ambiente, pero seguía siendo Sanjiko, la luchadora de estilo de pierna negra, la que podía enfrentarse a la marina o a otros piratas como sus otros nakamas. Una vez que llegaron a Zou y vieron lo que había sucedido a sus habitantes hubo más detalles de sobreprotección por parte del chico: después de que Sanjiko insistiera en querer ayudar con los heridos y de no poder disuadirla de aquello y mantenerla alejada se aseguró de que se pusiera una innecesaria mascarilla.

— ¡Pero si ya no hay ningún peligro, Namizou-swan! — Dijo con exasperación mientras dejaba que le colocara el artefacto.

— ¡Me da igual! No sabemos si sigue habiendo gas venenoso en el aire y no lo notamos. ¿Y si te afectase a ti también? — Replicó el pelirrojo.

— Estamos perdiendo el tiempo discutiendo mientras estas personas sufren. Quiero ayudar, no lo hagas más difícil. —

Fue un día duro para todos pero acabó bien gracias al antídoto y a la gran resistencia natural que tenían aquellas maravillosas criaturas llamadas minks, que se mostraron agradecidas y fueron hospitalarias con sus salvadores. Aquella noche la cocinera no pudo sacarse una sensación desagradable del pecho mientras se acurrucaba en los brazos de su prometido en el lecho, era como si algo malo fuera a suceder entre ellos. No se lo comentó a él porque sabía que se preocuparía y quizá lo relacionara con el sobreesfuerzo que había realizado durante el día. «Cierto, puede que solo sea agotamiento» pensó ella antes de cerrar los ojos y dormirse. A la mañana siguiente se despertó la primera, se levantó procurando no despertar al navegante y salió a ver desde el balcón de una de las piñas gigantes convertidas en casas por los minks cómo despertaba aquella peculiar civilización y llenaba de vida el lugar. La calma no duró mucho ya que poco después dieron la alarma de que nuevos intrusos habían llegado a Zou: eran los subordinados de Big Mom, que habían conseguido seguirles hasta allí. Pekoms, al ver lo que había sucedido en su isla natal dio las gracias a los Mugiwara y se negó a capturarles pero Capone Gang Bege, la mafiosa de la Peor Generación, no opinaba lo mismo y, tras disparar a su compañera, obligó a los cuatro nakamas a entregar a Caesarko y a asistir a una pequeña reunión en el interior de su cuerpo-fortaleza. Allí encadenó a Brooko, Chopperina, Namizou y Caesarko pero extrañamente dio otro tratamiento a la rubia, invitándola a sentarse enfrente de una larga mesa y ofreciéndole comida y bebida.

— ¿A qué viene todo esto? Ve al grano. — Dijo con sequedad mientras se reclinaba en la silla poniendo una pierna encima de la otra y cruzando igualmente los brazos sin dejar de mirar inquisitivamente a la contraria. Ésta sonrió y le mostró una pequeña carta.

— Está bien, está bien, yo solo cumplo la orden de llevarte a ti, Vinsmoke Sanjiko, a la fiesta del té que ha preparado Big Mom… —

Al oír aquel apellido la cocinera se quedó helada y hubo un silencio lleno de confusión e intriga por parte de sus nakamas al ver su reacción.

— ¿Vinsmoke? Vinsmoke, hm… — Brooko daba vueltas en su cabeza a ese apellido intentando recordar de qué le sonaba.

La mafiosa parecía disfrutar de aquello y replicó al silencio de la rubia. — Oh, vaya, permíteme que te cuente para qué es la invitación. — Carraspeó y comenzó a decir. — El evento principal será la celebración de una boda. El novio será el trigésimo quinto hijo de la familia Charlotte, Pudding, y la novia será la tercera hija de la familia Vinsmoke, Sanjiko. — Una vez dicho esto la mujer sonrió de lado ignorando que le caía un poco de ceniza del puro, la cual uno de sus hombres se apresuró a recoger con un cenicero antes de que le manchase la ropa o cayese al suelo.

La chica miró hacia atrás para ver a sus nakamas, que no podían creérselo. Después volvió a mirar a la enemiga y contestó. — No pienso ir. —

— No estás en posición para decidir tal cosa. Te recuerdo que os tengo a tus amiguitos y a ti como rehenes. —

Hubo otro silencio, ésta vez más corto y en el que no se giró para ver la mirada angustiada que sabía que estaba haciendo el navegante.

— Si colaboro y voy contigo tienes que liberar a mis nakamas y prometer que no les harás daño. —

Pidió un papel para escribir una nota dirigida a Luffyko y al resto de sus compañeros, se levantó para guardarla entre las cadenas que apresaban al que hasta ese momento había considerado su prometido y dijo, sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos todavía.

— Lo siento mucho. No pretendía ocultaros nada, no a vosotros… Pero quería protegeros. Dádsela a Rob-chwan, a la capitana y a las demás en cuanto les veáis… —

— Sanjiko, no tienes por qué ir… — Le interrumpió el navegante con la voz rota.

— ¡Sanjiko! — Rompió a llorar Chopperina.

La rubia sonrió con los ojos cerrados. — Tranquilos, no va a pasarme nada. Decid a todos que volveré pronto. —

Le dio un beso de despedida al pelirrojo y les lanzó por una puerta que daba al exterior.

 _Y así fue cómo sus caminos se separaron._

La cocinera sintió su pequeño mundo de felicidad derrumbarse al perder la compañía hasta ahora -y desde que empezaron a salir- constante del chico. Solo fue un instante de debilidad antes de volver a mostrar un semblante serio y rebosante de fortaleza, pero fue tiempo suficiente para dejarse caer de rodillas.

— Muy conmovedor… — Dijo con ironía la mujer al sentarse otra vez en la mesa después de asegurarse de estar fuera de peligro en el exterior y encaminándose de nuevo al gran barco.

La rubia se giró para lanzarle una mirada hostil.

— Vamos, vamos, no hay por qué ponerse así… Acompañad a la señorita Vinsmoke a su camarote en cuanto lleguemos al barco. Y aseguraos de que no dé problemas dentro de mi cuerpo. —

Unos cuantos subordinados de la mafiosa respondieron con un "sí, señora" y vigilaron a su invitada hasta que llegó el momento de acompañarla a su nuevo camarote en el extraño barco de la Yonkou. Ella no dijo ni media palabra e ignoró deliberadamente las sonrisillas burlonas de los soldados y los extravagantes objetos animados que había allí. No quería hablar con nadie y cada vez que mandaban a alguien a ver cómo estaba y para preguntarle sobre su pasado o sobre los Vinsmoke la rubia ordenaba al hombre grande como un armario de dos puertas y con un garrote en la mano que tenía por guardián que le echase de su habitación y seguía tumbada en el sofá, durmiendo a ratos. Habían encerrado a Caesarko en una especie de calabozo que había en la misma estancia que estaba ella y no paraba de lamentarse y exigir que la dejaran salir de allí y que la tratasen igual que a la cocinera.

— ¡¿Quieres dejar de pegar gritos, científica loca?! — Estalló la ya de por sí poco paciente cocinera antes de darse la vuelta en el sofá y seguir refunfuñando con los ojos cerrados, ignorando la respuesta de la contraria y acabando por dormirse.

— Te arrepentirás de haberme tratado así. ¡Todos os arrepentiréis de esto! — Al ver que la rubia está durmiendo se enfada más si cabe, pero al rato se cansa de gritar.

El día pasa sin nada más a destacar y a la mañana siguiente le permiten salir a cubierta. Ya están adentrándose en el territorio de la Yonkou y diminutas motitas de algodón de azúcar caen del cielo como si de copos de nieve se tratase. Entonces uno de los hombres de Big Mom, al que Sanjiko consideraba el más pesado de todos ya que sus visitas al camarote de la rubia no cesaban y hablaba sin parar, le mostró una fotografía del que se suponía que debía ser su futuro esposo.

— Ya he dicho que solo voy allí a hablar, no pienso casar… me… — Al ver la foto se quedó en blanco unos segundos, embobada como es natural en ella cada vez que ve a un chico atractivo. Luego sacudió la cabeza. — ¡No, no, no! Solo quiero arreglar todo este asunto y largarme cuanto antes. —

El contrario se echó a reír a carcajadas inclinándose hacia atrás con las manos en la barriga.

— ¿Has visto tu cara? Te parece atractivo, ¿eh?~ Me da a mí que no va a resultarte fácil rechazarle. —

Justo cuando iba a replicar al irritante hombre el vigía anunció que había avistado tierra y ella se volteó a ver Whole Cake, la isla donde residía Big Mom y donde conocería a Pudding. Desembarcaron y los soldados la llevaron en comitiva al interior de un castillo igual de raro que el barco, lleno de muebles y puertas cantarines. Le dieron otra habitación con el mismo guardia vigilando la puerta desde el exterior. Por suerte tenía un cuarto de baño personal en la misma habitación y justo cuando la dejaron sola corrió a vomitar en éste. Llevaba aguantando las náuseas desde aquella mañana ya que tanto olor a dulzona la mareaba. Poco después llegaron una multitud de sirvientas que la obligaron a cambiarse de ropa, prácticamente la desnudaron ellas y le pusieron un vestido confeccionado con pasta de azúcar, adornos de chocolate y botones de caramelo. «Genial, más azúcar» se quejó mentalmente dejando de resistirse y permitiendo que la vistieran con cara de pocos amigos.

— Le queda muy bien, señorita~ ¿No le parece emocionante ir a conocer a Pudding-sama? — Dijo una de las sirvientas con una voz melodiosa.

— ¿C-cómo? ¿Ahora? — Preguntó alarmada.

— Ara, ara~ ¿No se lo han dicho? Han organizado una merienda para ambos, así podrán conocerse antes de la boda. Je je~ —

No dijo nada más, solo puso una expresión seria mientras acababan de ceñirle la pomposa prenda alrededor de la cintura y luego la acompañaban al jardín de rosas azucaradas. Allí le esperaba un chico de más o menos su edad, bien vestido y con un ramo de flores en la mano. La rubia tenía debilidad por los detalles románticos como ése y la benévola sonrisa de aquél muchacho claramente la encandiló.

— Ho-hola, Sanjiko-chan, me alegro de conocerte al fin. Esto es para ti. — Le acercó el ramo con un marcado rubor en las mejillas.

— Kya~ Muchas gracias~ — Contestó ella con una vocecilla aguda mientras cogía el ramo reaccionando de manera inconsciente a aquella escena tan dulce y a la inocencia del chico. — Yo también me alegro de conocerte, Pudding-kun~ —

— Te… ¿Te apetecería que diéramos un paseo ahora? — Se llevó la mano a la nuca y desvió la mirada, avergonzado.

— Por supuesto que me apetece. Vamos, vamos~ — Le sonrió y empezaron a caminar por el jardín uno al lado del otro, la chica agradeciendo que fueran flores normales y poder olerlas para olvidarse momentáneamente del aroma azucarado que les rodeaba y el contrario dando fugaces miradas de reojo a la rubia y caminando tenso. Él había organizado aquella cita sin pedir permiso a su madre. Desde que supo que habían pactado aquel compromiso con la familia Vinsmoke había sentido curiosidad por saber cómo sería su futura esposa, y allí la tenía ahora y resultaba que era dulce y delicada, con una ceja demasiado rizada para su gusto pero bella de todos modos.

— El viaje debe de haber sido agotador para una bella dama como tú. — Enrojeció más y se corrigió a sí mismo. — Pero qué digo, si estás acostumbrada a ir en barco, ¿verdad? Debes de ser una mujer muy fuerte. —

La cocinera le miró con cara de sorpresa y se rió alegremente antes de contestar con suavidad, sin apartar la nariz de las flores. — Qué cosas tan bonitas dices~ En eso de estar acostumbrada tengo que darte la razón, al fin y al cabo soy pirata… — Se detuvo en seco empezando a sentir náuseas de nuevo.

— ¿Sanjiko-chan? — Se paró también y la miró con preocupación.

— Hm, no es nada. — Dijo a la vez que negaba con la cabeza. — Solo que preferiría que nos sentáramos. — Le dedicó una leve sonrisa y dejó que la llevase hasta un banco a la sombra. Una vez allí sentados suspiró y prosiguió. — Pudding-kun, no puedo casarme contigo. —

— Oh… ¿Y eso por qué? — Dijo sorprendido el muchacho.

— Pues porque tengo que volver con mis compañeros cuanto antes. —

— ¿Tan mala impresión te he dado? — Preguntó realmente nervioso, pensando que el culpable de la decisión de la muchacha era él.

— ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! Eres tan amable y atento… Lo que pasa es que soy la cocinera de la banda y sin mí pasarían hambre o comerían cualquier cosa, y conociendo a mi capitana serían capaces de intoxicarse o malgastar la comida… — Hizo una mueca al imaginarse aquello.

— Cierto, había oído que eres cocinera. — Sonrió a la rubia con simpatía. — Yo tengo un café en la isla Cacao y preparo chocolate. Me encantaría que lo probases y me dieras tu opinión. —

Asintió sin cambiar de expresión. — Claro, pero… —

Al verla apesadumbrada borró la sonrisa al instante. — ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No te gusta el chocolate? —

— Sí que me gusta. Es un gran ingrediente para la repostería y también puede comerse solo y sigue siendo delicioso… — Sacudió la cabeza. — ¡Ya estamos cambiando de tema otra vez! — Suspiró con cansancio y hundió el rostro en el ramo con suavidad.

— Ya entiendo. — Le quitó el ramo de las manos con delicadeza y lo dejó a un lado sobre el banco para luego mirar al único y azulado ojo visible de ella con seriedad y cogerle las manos entre las suyas, a lo que la chica reaccionó con sorpresa y repentino nerviosismo. — Sanjiko-chan, estoy seguro de que esos piratas sabrán encontrar otro cocinero, así que no tienes que sentirte obligada a volver. Quédate conmigo. — Vuelve a sonreír, ahora con ternura. — Aquí podrás hacer lo que quieras, cocinar cualquier cosa que se te antoje y además haremos felices a nuestras familias. —

Cuanto más le oía hablar más se entristecía la rubia hasta terminar haciendo que no con la cabeza. Habló con suavidad, temiendo herir los sentimientos del muchacho. — Tengo otras dos razones para querer volver. — Lentamente libera las manos del agarre y la mirada de los ojos ajenos. — Estoy enamorada de uno de mis compañeros. — Sonrió con añoranza entonces al ver uno de los rosales del jardín con rosas naranjas. — Su nombre es Namizou y es nuestro navegante. Antes de que supiéramos que mi familia había organizado un matrimonio concertado con la tuya ya nos habíamos prometido. — Se tapó la nariz y la boca con una mano y cerró los ojos tratando de controlar las náuseas. ¿Por qué en aquel lugar olía todo tan rematadoramente dulce?

Pudding la observó con seriedad y entonces lo comprendió. Sonrió con un deje de tristeza dándose por vencido y preguntó. — ¿Y cuál es la otra razón? —

Entonces la muchacha guardó silencio unos segundos por prudencia. Decidió no contarle que estaba embarazada a aquél chico que se veía tan buen hombre por si sus enemigos o su propia familia se enteraban y decidían que eso no era conveniente. No, allí por nada del mundo debía verbalizarlo. — La otra razón es que hace muchos años que no veo a nadie de mi familia y no quiero reencontrarme con ellos… Ahora que soy pirata. — Hace una pequeña mueca.

Había cortado lazos con ellos y si era ése el motivo de preferir evitarlos o no, no era de la incumbencia de nadie. Al ver la expresión entristecida de Pudding se le rompió el corazón. — Pudding-kun… Quiero que sepas que en otras circunstancias me encantaría casarme contigo. Eres un chico encantador. — Le sonrió para darle ánimos.

Éste enrojeció de repente y miró hacia otro lado dando una cabezada en afirmación. — Gra-gracias, Sanjiko-chan. La verdad es que me has hecho entender cuan importantes son tus nakamas para ti, por no hablar de ese prometido tuyo, ¡eso no me lo esperaba! — Le da un toquecito suave con el codo riendo a lo que la rubia responde sonriendo con timidez y ruborizándose. Miró a los lados asegurándose que seguían estando solos en la privacidad de aquél pequeño jardín particular. Luego siguió diciendo. — He decidido ayudarte a escapar. Es lo que quieres, ¿no? Pero tendremos que darnos prisa y hacerlo antes de la ceremonia. —

— Pero… ¿cómo? — Dijo bajando la voz y acercándose más a él.

La miraba con dulzura mientras se sentía un estúpido y pensaba «mira que haber conocido a una chica como ella y ayudarla a irse…». Moviéndose despacio y con inseguridad posó una mano sobre la cabeza ajena y vio cómo ella cerraba los ojos y se encogía bajo aquel contacto. — Ya encontraremos la manera. Estoy seguro de que él ahora mismo te está esperando para amarte. —

La cocinera abrió los ojos buscando los suyos y suspiró levemente. Se sentía mucho más tranquila que cuando llegó a aquella isla.

* * *

El primer capítulo presenta la historia. ¿Ha faltado acción? ¿Romance? Yo también creo eso pero no os preocupéis, habrá más próximamente. Prometido~

Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado. ¡Críticas, correcciones o consejos serán bien recibidos!


End file.
